


Her Healing Kiss is a Balm for His Soul

by sinceresapphire



Series: Oh Look, I've Been Prompted [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, F/M, Not A Fix-It, Post-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: A quiet moment between soulmates Pepper and Tony where they invoke some soulmate magic to rid him of memories of the past.





	Her Healing Kiss is a Balm for His Soul

**Author's Note:**

> A different take on soulmate AU where a kiss from the soulmate can heal any physical scar on a person's body. This is set after CACW and I tried to keep it pretty canon compliant other than no break up and the inclusion of soulmates. 
> 
> The idea for this fic came from http://silentpeaches.tumblr.com/post/125291322610/soulmate-au-story-ideas

The light in the bathroom was bright yet harsh and brought everything into sharp focus but Tony was able to clearly see as much of his body as was physically possibly so that was something. Though, there were times when he wished that he couldn’t.

After the so called Civil War for example.

His body had gained several new scars though they were nothing in comparison to the mental and emotional ones the situation decided to gift him.

Tony leaned on the counter and let out a deep sigh.

“I was wondering where you had gotten off to.”

The soft and gentle voice of his soulmate brought a smile to his face. Tony still couldn’t help but be in awe that Pepper was his soulmate.

He looked at her and took in the attire she was wearing that he was sure he was the only one who got to see her like this – a pair of leggings and one of his AC/DC t-shirts that was a size to big on her and no makeup.

Pepper walked up to him and took his hand in hers.

“You know Tony, I could make those disappear for good.”

Her hand gently rubbed some of the scars on his arm.

“We’ve talked about this, Pep. They’re a reminder of…. of what happened and what it taught me.”

The defeated look on his face made Pepper want to hunt down those who thought it would be funny to use, abuse then betray her soulmate.

Letting go of his hand, she cupped his face then kissed him gently.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her tightly.

When they separated, Pepper’s hand found its way back to his arm.

“I know how you feel about the scars, Tony but you don’t need to keep the smaller ones, the ones from accidents in your lab or scratches you got from the battlefield. I wouldn’t take away the bigger ones until you say so, if you ever do.”

The magic of soulmates allowed for one soulmate to literally kiss a scar away whenever they decided it was time.

Pepper found, over the years, how intimate that gesture is and treasured those few times when Tony let her and the two times she let him.

Though, neither liked to think of how she got those scars in the first place.

Her free hand stroked his cheek and he leaned into her touch.

“There’s not much I can do to help with your mental and emotional scars but I can help with the physical ones. You don’t have to have them.”

Tony’s arms tightened around his waist as he buried his face in her hair.

It’s Pepper and he can’t bring himself to ever deny her anything.

Taking a deep breath and inhaling the smell of her shampoo she’s used for years, he let her go then headed out to their bed then he sat down on the edge.

“I don’t know if I’m ready, if I’ll ever be ready to get rid of the major ones, Pepper. “

Tony’s hand rubbed his chest as he unwillingly remembered the feeling of vibranium being slammed into his chest.

“But I think I can do with losing some of the others.”

There were a handful of lab accident ones and ones from other battles that didn’t have any significance, that didn’t need to be there.

Pepper smiled softly as she knelt between his legs.

“Oh Tony…..”

Gently, she took his left hand in hers then slowly rolled up the sleeve of his shirt so she could get to the first scar.

It was only a couple inches long and half an inch wide. Dummy had been particularly enthusiastic that day so Tony ended up tripping over the AI then cut his forearm on the table as he tried to catch himself.

The moment her lips touched the scar, the tell-tale tingle of the soulmate magic let them know it activated.

Pepper pulled back then smiled at the smooth skin.

Letting go of his left arm, she grabbed his right and rolled up that sleeve before locating the burn scar from fighting Whiplash.

The softness of her kiss managed to touch a part of Tony he never thought anyone would be able to.

“What did I ever do to deserve you, Pepper?”

“I don’t know what either of us has done but whatever it was, I’m glad because I can’t imagine never have lived this life with you.”

Pepper rose from the floor so she stood then pulled him up as well.

“How about we order a pizza from our favorite place, throw on a movie and talk about how Rhodey finally met his soulmate? I’m sure you’ve got plenty of embarrassing stories saved up for just this occasion.”

Tony smirked at her comment.

“My lady doth know me well.”

In all honesty, it was about damned time and he couldn’t think of anyone more deserving of finding their soulmate besides Pepper and Happy, than Rhodey. It didn’t mean, however, that he wasn’t going to milk this for all that its worth because that’s what brothers did and it was only fair to return the favor since Rhodey did when he met Pepper.

“FRIDAY?”

“Yes sir?”

“Call our favorite pizza place and order the usual for delivery.”

“Of course, Boss.”

He grinned at Pepper and held out his hand.

“Shall we get a drink while we wait for our pizza?”

“Sounds like a plan to me, Tony.”

She took his hand then let him lead her out of their bedroom to the lounge of their personal floor of Stark Tower.

A thought occurred to her.

“FRIDAY?”

“Yes miss?”

“See if Vision would like to join us.”

“Of course. He said he would meet you in the lounge.”

Tony kissed the top of her head as he appreciated her making an effort to include Vision now that they no longer lived in the compound.

Life is painful sometimes but as long as he has Pepper, he’ll handle it.


End file.
